Unfortunately, a number of infants and small children are inadvertently left buckled in their car seats in parked automobiles. In most of these cases, the drivers are parents or other caretakers who are breaking their normal (usually early morning) routines by taking the child along. The driver, presumably feeling the distracting effects of fatigue, stress, or the like, simply forgets the child is in the car seat and leaves the parked vehicle with the child still inside. The likelihood of this event occurring increases with the presence of other factors, such as if the child is sleeping or otherwise silent, if the child is one of many children and gets ‘lost in the shuffle’, or the like.
There is thus a need that the driver be reminded of the presence of child passengers in the vehicle who cannot otherwise speak up for themselves. The present invention addresses this need.